How Will I Know
How Will I Know by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is performed without music and uses only drums and snaps as beats. The episode opens with the song, as Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and Rachel appear in the hallway together, with Mercedes holding a picture of Whitney Houston to put in Kurt's locker. They walk through the hallways and towards the school library and eventually ending the performance in the auditorium. Lyrics Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, oooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mhmmm Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh) Can't seem to (with Santana: get enough ooh) When I wake from dreaming (Santana and Kurt: Ooh) Tell me is it (with Santana and Kurt: really love aha) Mercedes, Kurt and Santana harmonizing Rachel: How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Don't trust your feelings) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Love can be deceiving) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) All: How will I know Santana and Mercedes: If he really loves me All: I say a prayer Santana and Mercedes: With every All: Heart beat, I fall in love Santana and Mercedes: Whenever we meet All: I'm asking you Cause you know about these things How will I know Santana and Mercedes: If he's thinking of me I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love is all bitter sweet All: This love is strong Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak All: Oh, wake me, Mercedes: I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh) Wish I had you (with Santana: near me now aha) All: Said there's no Mercedes Mistaking (Santana, Rachel and Kurt: Oooh) What I feel is (with Santana, Rachel and Kurt: really love aha) Oh tell me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me All: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Ooh yeah) Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me All: If he loves me not (Rachel: Oh) Rachel: How will I know Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: How will I know If he's thinking of me All: I try to phone Santana and Mercedes: but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) All: Falling in love Santana and Mercedes: is all bitter sweet All: This love is strong Santana and Mercedes: why do I feel weak Mercedes: How will I know Kurt, Rachel and Santana: How will I know If he really loves me (Mercedes: How will I know?) I say a prayer (Mercedes: Hey, how will I know?) With every heart beat, (Mercedes: How will I know?) I fall in love (Mercedes: Ooh, how will I know?) Whenever we meet (Mercedes: How will I know?) I'm asking you (Mercedes: Yeah, how will I know?) Cause you know about these things (Mercedes: How will I know) How will I know? Charts Trivia *There is actually a Whitney Houston acapella cover of How Will I Know. Here is a link to the video but it's a bit different. *Kurt, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel have, apart from Santana and Kurt, each had at least one duet together. *This is one of the two acapella performances that someone other then The Warblers did. The other one being Rolling in the Deep. Gallery hwik1.png hwik2.png hwik3.png hwik4.png hwik5.png hwik6.png hwik7.png hwik8.png hwik9.png hwik10.png hwik11.png hwik12.png DWSP.png HWIK15.png HWIK14.png HWIK13.png HWIK12.png HWIK11.png HWIK10.png HWIK9.png HWIK8.png HWIK7.png HWIK6.png HWIK5.png HWIK4.png HWIK3.png HWIK2.png HWIK1.png images (39).jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel